


Do You Think it'd be Cool if I Held Your Hand?

by Gadzooks06, moviemind1219



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pontmercying, fan making, musichetta's nicknames, silent disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadzooks06/pseuds/Gadzooks06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviemind1219/pseuds/moviemind1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When he saw my amazing chubby body, I had him. Hook, line, and sinker.” Grantaire rotated an imaginary reel.<br/>“You’re not chubby, Grantaire, you are perfectly healthy for your age and height. And by perfectly healthy, I mean without the excessive drinking.”<br/>“You are my canary cage sometimes, you know that?”<br/>“But my butt is cute.”<br/>“Fuck yeah it is.”</p><p>Marius meets Cosette and tells all of Les Amis about it. They all in their own way help him prepare for his first date. Cue flashbacks to everyone's first dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So I Met A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Because we love to love. Sorry for the possible ensuing feels and typos.

They couldn’t blame him for being late. He’d driven as fast as he could through the rain without putting himself at risk. He only missed fifteen minutes, and his friends would forgive him once he broke the news. He was in a constant state of elated-nausea and shallow, rapid breathing. Marius Pontmercy had never actually been in love before, not this sick feeling of panic and excitement all at the same time. He was still shocked that he’d even gotten her number. It was still written on his palm with blue ball-point pen ink. He’d copied it down on a napkin in his car and punched it into his phone with the contact name _Cosette <3 <3_. Marius shrugged his bookbag over his shoulder and jumped out of his car, dashed through the pissing rain coming down on the streets, narrowly avoided getting hit by a pickup truck and gave the girls behind the counter a smile and little wave as he loudly hiked up the stairs.

Enjolras was standing up on one of the tables with a poster in each hand when Marius burst through the door, “I have a date!” he cried with the most ridiculous smile on his face. Enjolras dropped the posters onto the table and hopped onto the floor, with one of his classic grumpy cat expressions, as pandemonium broke out. Les Amis lept from the chairs and ambushed Marius with hugs, congratulations, and questions. Enjolras rubbed his brow line and bit the inside of his cheek. He took a deep breath and pried Feuilly and Grantaire away from the swarming mass of gushing romantic fluff and made his way to the center where Marius was being bombarded with pats on the back and more questions.

“Alright, well as much as we are glad for Marius,” Enjolras dug his nails into Pontmercy’s shoulder, “We are two weeks away from our biggest rally yet. So I’ll give you guys a five minute break and then we need to decide which poster we’re going to use.”

Les Amis nodded and generally ignored Enjolras and sat down, continuing to geek out over Marius. Enjolras sat down at his table and smoothed out the posters. Combeferre wandered over and helped with with the papers scattered on the floor.

“Everyone’s excited about Marius, that’s all. We all have someone and Pontmercy is going on his first date since...since wow if I don’t remember it’s been awhile.”

Enjolras shrugged, “I know, I should be happy for him, but sometimes the greater good is more important than a first date.”

“I strongly disagree, when Eponine and I went on our first date, no one else mattered to me. Surely you felt the same way about Grantaire on yours?”

“Obviously, but we do need to get this rally organized before it turns to a disaster.”

“Then arm your soldiers for battle.” Combeferre patted Enjolras on the shoulder and grabbed an empty peanut bowl and put it on the floor to catch the rainwater leaking in through the ceiling. Enjolras stacked his materials and turned back to his comrades.

“Alright everyone.” Enjolras cleared his throat. Les Amis slowly turned towards him, “Which poster?”

\---

After several minutes of intense debate, the group decided to print Grantaire’s design, the artist blushed in the corner when his favorite blonde winked at him when they finalized their decision. Marius was a little bit out of it to say the least. All he could think about was Cosette’s honey colored hair and her lilting voice.

He was sitting at the bar drinking a diet coke, alcohol did a number on him on a good day and he couldn’t imagine how it would affect him now. He chewed some ice as he watched his friends clap Grantaire on the back for his excellent poster, it really was very good, and Marius could see Enjolras looking at his boyfriend from the room, a small smile on his face. Marius turned back to his diet coke and took another sip.

“Hey sugarplum, wanna refill?” asked Musichetta as she wiped down the bartop.

“Yeah, thanks Chetta.”

She filled up his glass, put the nozzle back and came around the counter so she could sit next to him. She elbowed Marius so he would look at her.

“So? What are you gonna do with the lovely lady?”

“We’re gonna go on a date. I’ll call her, we could get some coffee-”

“No no no, my little pork chop you are not taking a sweet girl out on a first date to a bloody coffee shop. That absolutely will not do. You are a Disney prince with those freckles of yours, sweep her off her feet!” Musichetta had gesticulated enthusiastically at his face when she mentioned his freckles.

Marius self consciously touched his cheeks and looked up at his friend. His face reddened and whispered to Musichetta, “I haven’t dated anyone since I was a junior in high school. I don’t know how to ‘sweep her off her feet.’” He looked down as his shoes embarrassed at his inexperience.

Musichetta put her hand under his chin and lifted it so he could look in her eyes.

“My baby chipmunk muffin, look around you,” she gestured to the motley crew that is the Les Amis d’le ABC, “you’re in a room full of romantics, the only thing they enjoy more than revolution is love. Ask them how they all fell for one another. Every love story has a beginning, so be the student you are and do your research.”

“I didn’t hear anything past baby chipmunk muffin, I mean Jesus where do you come up with this stuff?”

“Did you like it though?”

“Maybe,” he mumbled.

She kissed his forehead and shoved him off the stool. Marius started walking towards his former roommate Courfeyrac and turned back to look at Musichetta. He smiled at her when she motioned for him to keep going. Joly and Bossuet really were two lucky guys to have that woman as their missing piece.

Marius walked over to Courf and Jehan, just catching the end of one of Courfeyrac’s classic stories.

“And then he said ‘I LIKE DORITOS’”

 

 


	2. Courfeyrac and Jean Prouvaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac and Jehan share their first date, which was awful, and their second date which is incredible.

“Come on! I was drunk! You can’t hold that against me!” Marius whined, sitting down next to his long-time friend.

“Marius, anything you say can and will be held against you in one of my jokes, you are my muse, Pontmercy.” Courfeyrac draped his arm over Jehan’s shoulder and dramatically gestured to the air with his other hand.

“I’m trying to figure out what to do on my first date with Cosette.” Marius said before Courfeyrac could jump into another story or joke about him.

“Touch her butt.” Courfeyrac said without much thought.

“How much could you know about touching girl’s butts? You are more queer than coupons for free kisses.” Marius rubbed his face, this was going to end badly.

“Wow Marius. Just wow. That was low, even for you.” Courfeyrac feigned disgust, pressing his hand over his chest and sneering accordingly.

“I just want to know what your first date was so I can get ideas because you guys are always so happy together.”

“Our first date was a clusterfuck” Jehan piped up, getting a nod of agreement from Courfeyrac.

“I took him to a club after we met in a bookstore called… what was it called, Love?”

“Monsieur Livre’s Second-hand Book Emporium.”

“Yes. I was looking for erotica.”

“I would be surprised if you weren’t looking for it.”

“You’ve never seen inside someone’s pants Pontmercy, so save your comments and questions until the end of the seminar, thank you. Anyways, JP was looking for some rare German poetry and the sections were next to each other.”

“He got the sections mixed up and ended up crouching down next to me and grabbed the only copy of Rilke they had. I had half a mind to let him walk away with it, but I really needed that book.” Jehan picked up where Courfeyrac left off as if they were of the same mind.

“He politely taps me on the shoulder and I nearly pissed myself he was so beautiful.”

“Oh stop.” Jehan blushed.

“No, seriously, I had to take a major leak and I almost pissed my pants when I saw you, the shock was so intense.”

“Aww.” Jehan put his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder, “I asked him for the book.”

“And I had no clue what the bleeding fuck it was, so I let him have it.” Courfeyrac shrugged.

“I asked him if he was a fan of Rilke and he held up a copy of lesbian fiction and told me that he wanted to know how it worked.”

“Why lie?” Courfeyrac smirked.

“I was a little scared of him at first, but then we started to talk and he was so charming and funny that when he ducked down to find a book, I wrote my phone number down in Rilke and gave it back to him.”

“I called him two days later and asked him out to a club.”

“How romantic.” Marius propped his head up on his hand.

“I’m trying to help you Pontmercy. Need I remind you your V card is still in your safety deposit box?” Courfeyrac twirled the end of his eyebrow, staring uncomfortably long at Marius, who wiggled his nose and narrowed his eyes.

“You’re a jerk.”

“Yes, but I’m a cute jerk.”

Jehan continued the story, “We get to the club, which is playing really loud electronic dance music. There are a million people there and it took us fifteen minutes to find an empty table.”

“This was a very classy establishment.”

“Courfeyrac went and got drinks while I held down the fort. He finally gets back with the drinks when an intoxicated dancer knocked into him and spilled my glass on me. Then she proceeded to give me the most terrifying and unwanted lap dance ever. I got cleaned up and we decided to dance. There was a butt-ton of people there and every single one was drunk and sweaty. We ended up getting separated and I sat at the bar for twenty minutes before Courfeyrac found me again.”

“So basically the night sucked because we were moist, sober, and the music was horrid.”

“I said good-bye and went home and scrubbed myself with Joly-level efficiency, I had glitter in places I didn’t know glitter could get into.”

“So it basically sucked.” Courfeyrac repeated.

“Yes it did.” Jehan concluded.

“That’s it? How the hell are you together right now?” Marius screeched, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Our second date was awesome, that’s why.” Courfeyrac held up a single index finger.

“We went to a silent disco.” Jehan lightly rubbed his fingers against Courf’s slight stubble.

“Is that a sex ring thing?”

“What would you know about sex rings huh?” Courfeyrac ruffled Marius’ hair. Pontmercy swatted his hands away and groomed his puffy quaff.

“No Marius, it’s basically a club where everyone gets a set of wireless headphones and the room is quiet, yet everyone is dancing to the same music.”

“That actually sounds awesome.” Marius admitted, still preening his head.

“It is. We actually got to talk without shouting and we got to sit and drink and we had so much fun we went out the next weekend to a hike and then a movie and so on and so forth until we come to the present.” Jehan mindlessly ran his fingers along the triangle of bare skin exposed by Courfeyrac’s shirt.

Marius walked away from the goof and the poet, smiling a little brighter than he had when he had first joined them. He went back to sit at the bar to get some more Diet Coke from Musichetta when an idea occurred to him.

“Musichetta my love?”

“Yes my little coffee filter?”

Marius laughed at the new nickname that seemed to add to her never ending list. “What was your first date like with Joly and Bossuet?”

 

 


	3. Joly, Bosuett, and Musichetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at a fair. Of course they do.

“It wasn’t much of a date, but more of a clandestine meeting of three broken parts of the same soul.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“No, really.” Chetta smirked, hopping up on the bar and tying her hair back, “We met at a cultural arts festival.”

“Big shocker there.” Marius mumbled.

“Don’t interrupt cheese knife.” Chetta patted his head and continued, “Anyways, I was performing. I don’t know if you know this, but I am a belly dancer by night.”

“I thought you were a bartender by night?” Marius deadpanned.

“What did I say about interrupting?” Chetta tapped Marius’ nose.

Pontmercy frowned and looked down into the bubbles of his soda, “Not to.”

“Exactly, so I had just finished my six-thirty show and decided to grab some grub from the nearby food stands that weren’t selling deep-fried pickles and I found Bossuet pulling a very angsty looking Joly through the fairgrounds, trying to find the cotton candy trailer, which was stupidly no where near the other food.” Chetta wiggled her penciled-in eyebrows, “Back to the important stuff. I asked them if it was the first time, and of course it was their first time, I’d seen everyone at the fair before, but they also seemed like they belonged. I helped them find the cotton candy and instantly liked them as we walked. They probably thought I was crazy, walking around in engineer boots and a kimono bathrobe, but we instantly hit it off. Joly came out of his shell, I kept Bossuet from getting eaten by the alpaca at the petting zoo, and we all got along famously.”

“That’s it? You kept Bossuet from getting eaten by a llama with an afro?”

“Of course not my little dessert menu-”

“Musichetta seriously?”

“Shh now, Joly whispered into Bossuet’s ear and they invited me to coffee. I gave them a pair of tickets for my seven-thirty show and we went out for coffee around nine. We chatted the whole night away and Joly fell asleep with his head against Bossuet’s shoulder and we’ve been inseparable ever since. Not to mention how awesome the sex has been. Holy shit- did I ever tell you about the time we had an independence day three-”

“Chetta! Stop! I’m good! Thank you! Virgin ears!”

“Literally!” shouts Courfeyrac from across the room.

Marius pressed his hands against his ears and sucked up the rest of his soda, turning and headed back to his regular table, never able to look at Joly and Bossuet the same way ever again, “Feuilly, please help me, I can’t unsee what Chetta just told me. What was the best first date of your life and if it ends in an Independence Day threesome I don’t want to hear about it.”


	4. Feuilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feuilly meets a girl named Samantha and his whole world is changed.

“Oh, well my first date was actually really wonderful,” said Feuilly while taking a sip of his beer, “and it just so happened I fell in love with her on the same night…..”

It was just another Thursday at Michael’s and Feuilly was giving a seminar on fan-making, his speciality, when a beautiful brunette walked into his class. Feuilly was checking on the progress of other students when he noticed her.

He stopped mid-sentence in the correction he was giving to someone, immediately went over towards the woman who had sat down and began to take out supplies. He smoothed down his hair and cleared his throat. The woman looked up from her supplies and smiled the brightest and biggest smile Feuilly had ever seen. He extended a hands towards her.

“Hi, my name is Feuilly. Welcome to Feuilly’s Fan Class.” He did some quick jazz hands.

She giggled, took his hand and squeezed.

“Hi Feuilly, I’m Samantha. Sorry I’m late, damn trains.”

“Believe me I know, let me help you catch up. Everyone is working at their own pace right now so I can spend some time to get you started.”

Feuilly could not force his eyes away from the goddess in front of him. He took the seat next to hers and instructed her how to assemble his classic Feuilly Flower Fan.

“Triple the F, triple the fun,” he said winking.

Samantha’s laugh was more precious than that of a five year old girl receiving a pony, or Jehan when someone brings him flowers, or Courfeyrac when he sees Enjolras and Grantaire sharing a moment. In that moment, he knew it: Feuilly was head over heels in love.

The next hour was full of intense paper folding, gluing, and laughter. Half the time, Samantha glued something to herself by accident. A paper flower on her shoulder, a popsicle stick on her foot, and glitter...everywhere, just fucking everywhere.

“Glitter, the herpes of the craft world. It’s gets all over the place and you have no idea where it came from,” Feuilly remarked.

At one point she had used so much glue that her hand became cemented to Feuilly’s when he tried to remove the half made fan stuck in her grasp. Even with his massive biceps, he could not break their hands apart. He scooted his chair out, announcing he must search for some glue remover.

“Why? Do you not like holding my hand Feuilly?” she looked sideways at him and gave him a sly grin. He blushed and began to stammer. Her face dropped immediately.

“Oh my god, you’re in a relationship, I’m so sorry I thought-”

She couldn’t continue that thought because Feuilly had crashed their mouths together. Feuilly kissed like his personality, with great technique and force but passionately and gentle. When they separated, their breathing was labored. Someone in the room coughed.

“I’ve been coming to your classes for three years, and I have not once been taught like that,” said Mrs. Brown, Feuilly’s most faithful, and oldest student, coming in at a whopping 84, scowling. She may have been elderly but she folded paper cranes like Jehan wrote poetry, with great style and a calm ease.

“Maybe we can continue this later,” he suggested softly to Samantha. She nodded fixing her bangs. Mrs. Brown passed the glue remover across the table and carefully Feuilly applied the solvent, within a couple minutes they were no longer conjoined at the hand.

“Your hand will be a little sensitive, so don’t do anything too drastic with it for the next couple of hours,” he told her while wrapping an ace bandage across her palm.

“Nothing too drastic huh?” she breathed. He laughed heartily and got up to check on the other fan-makers.

For the rest of his class, Feuilly and Samantha kept meeting eyes across the room. All he wanted to do was close the distance between them and kiss her. His skin yearned to touch hers again. However, Mrs. Brown kept Feuilly busy with questions, which _he knew_ she knew the answers to.

“Yes, Mrs. Brown same time next week. Yes uh huh, tell Mr. Brown he should come next time. Yes okay thank you for coming. Yes it was good to see you too,” said Feuilly as he cautiously but firmly shooed her out the door. Once she had finally left, he shut the door to the art classroom and sighed.

“Is she always like that?” asked Samantha who had materialized at his side.

“Every Thursday from 3-5.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Silence passed between them for a few moments.

“So.”

“So what Samantha?”

“So, it’s later Feuilly.”

He didn’t understand, and his eyebrows scrunched together.

“You said we could continue later...It’s later.”

“Oh.”

“Wanna go for a drink first?”

“Yeah, I know a place. Have you ever heard of the Musain?”

“Yeah ,my cousin Musichetta is a bartender there.”

“What?! _No way._ Oh my god, that’s why you looked so familiar!” said Feuilly smacking his forehead, “I’m part of Les Amis, her boyfriends are members.”

“Boyfriends? Plural?”

“Plural.”

“My cousin, she’s crazy but wonderful.”

“I completely agree. So the Musain?” He thrust his elbow towards her in offering. She looped her arm through.

“The Musain.”

They practically skipped to the bar together. There they found out they have a lot in common. Samantha and Feuilly love the same type of beer, their favorite movie is _Jaws_ , and after a few drinks they both get very giggly. Feuilly leaned in close to tell her he loved her laugh, but he missed her ear when she turned to him. Instead their lips sloppily collided together. It was messy, but it was glorious.

“Get a room you two,” said Musichetta smiling, pointing at them, “I’m calling a cab to take you home.”

They waited on the curb together, leaning on one another less for warmth and more for stability. That and the fact they could literally not stop touching each other. The first car pulled up, and Feuilly ushered Samantha inside. She rolled down the window.

“Feuilly come here for a sec.” He went over.

She put her hands on both sides of his face and brought their mouths together for a goodbye kiss. It was a moment neither of them would ever forget.

“I’ll call you,” he said heading back to the curb.

“You better, or I’ll just have to sick Mrs. Brown on you,” she said laughing. Samantha rolled the window up and the car pulled away. Feuilly leaned his head back against the building and looked up at the stars.

Had he ever really looked at the stars? Really saw them? His whole world was changing, and he was happier than he had ever been in his whole life.

“Wow Feuilly she sounds incredible, whatever happened to you two?” said Marius pulling Feuilly out of his memory. Pontmercy didn’t realize he was crying. Feuilly wiped his face with a napkin.

“She died Marius.”

“Oh my god, Feuilly I’m so sorry.” He patted his friend’s back as silent sobs began to rack through him.

“We were together for 4 years. A year ago she got cancer and within a month of her diagnosis she was gone.”

“Feuilly-”

“I would’ve married that girl Marius, I swear it. I loved her so much.”

Marius didn’t know what to say to that so he just hugged his friend...that big fan-maker. Feuilly hugged him back.

“We would’ve been so happy together,” he cried into Marius’s shoulder.

When they broke apart, Feuilly wiped his face with his sleeve and got up beginning to walk out of the Musain. Marius saw him and Musichetta share a small wave, what he wouldn’t have noticed before was that that little interaction was full of such sadness. They both lost someone important in their lives, and they are forever bonded by Samantha’s hold on their hearts. The only difference between them was that Musichetta has people who will hold her and comfort her when she cries...when the pain becomes all too real. Feuilly was all alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I really liked Samantha, I really did. Sorry.


	5. Enjolras and Grantaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date of Enjolras and Grantaire. Cue audience squeals.

Marius would never look at Musichetta the same way again. Shaking off the mixed emotions he’d just received, Marius crossed the room to where Grantaire had stuck two silly straws into a glass of wine and was repeatedly poking Enjolras so he could take a picture of them slurping from the same glass. Enjolras shook his head and ran a hand through his golden hair, repeatedly tapping his fingers on a stack of flyers.

“Please? It will be really cool and I won’t even post it.” Grantaire pleaded, rubbing his head on Enjolras’ bare arm, his red jacket draped over the back of a chair nearby.

“If I do this will you just sit there and look cute for five minutes with your mouth shut?” Enjolras stopped his incessant tapping and sat down.

“Yes, and then you can go back to your revolution.” Grantaire wiggled a looped straw and set up his phone’s camera. Enjolras started to slowly siphon the wine out of the glass, Grantaire mirroring him and holding up the phone, “Mahus! Halp meh tak dis pitchur of me an’ mah supah hawt buhfrend!” Grantaire requested, straw still clamped between his teeth.

“Sure.” Marius chortled and took the phone.

“Nah gaze lavungly entoo mah ahhs.” Grantaire looked at Enjolras and fluttered his eyelashes. Enjolras looked briefly at R before spitting wine over the table and choking with laughter. Marius captured the one good moment followed by hilarious spit-take on Grantaire’s camera.

“I think I got it Grantaire.” Marius handed the phone back to the artist, taking note that the phone case was a painting of Enjolras as a merman that Grantaire had completed over the summer.

“Thank you.” Grantaire took back the phone and pulled a bandana out his pocket to mop up the splattered wine.

“No problem. Listen, I’ve been asking everyone about their first dates to try and get an idea of what I want to do with Cosette on our first date.”

“And you want me to tell you about our first date?” Grantaire finished.

“Yes please.”

“Take a seat young love-bug and I shall bestow upon you this tale.” Grantaire took a sip of his beverage, the dark liquid whipping through the curls and kinks of the tubular plastic.

“If you are telling this story, I’m going to have to interject once in a while to remind you of important plot points.” Enjolras started to shuffle through his soiled papers.

“I think I can remember the ‘major plot points’ of our first date.” Grantaire made air quotes and pulled his knees up to his chest to tell his story, “It was January, just after New Years and I’d set up our date at the ice rink.”

“You guys went ice skating?”

“A terrible idea, really.” Enjolras tossed a dozen papers into the wastepaper basket.

“How in fuck’s name was I supposed to know you didn’t know how to ice skate? Did you not have a childhood?” Grantaire grabbed his pen and drew a line on another flyer. Enjolras glared at him and threw it away as well.

“I had a very fond childhood, thank you, I just never found it vital to learn how to ice skate.” Enjolras sat back down and pulled out his manila folders.

“Regardless of Enjolras’ fun deprived childhood, he didn’t say anything to me when I recommended the idea.”

“I thought I could figure it out fairly quickly.” Enjolras interjected.

“Who the fuck is telling this story?” Grantaire wiggled his nose at his boyfriend and pressed on, “We got to the rink, he rented skates, we got on the ice and he immediately fell on his ass.”

“Ice skating is more difficult that I originally thought it to be.”

“That’s an understatement.” Grantaire picked at the loose threads in his ripped jeans, “So I spent the next forty-five minutes teaching him how to skate. Now he skates like a pro.”

“You neglect to mention the fact that you abandoned me to show off when the DJ played ‘MmmBop’, remember?”

“I had to be free Enjolras, you can’t keep a phoenix in a canary’s cage.”

“CAN I USE THAT?” Jehan shouted from across the room.

“YES.” Grantaire replied and then zeroed in on Marius, “He got the hang of it pretty quickly and then we got to skate as a couple and I put in a request for La Marseille.”

“It was very touching, skating to our nations great anthem.”

“Fuck yeah it was. We got hot chocolate after we got off the ice and window shopped with whipped cream on our upper lips and it was a glorious evening when the stars aligned and three weeks later I was pregnant.”

“Grantaire. Literally what the hell?” Marius screeched.

“Did I say pregnant again? I meant in love.” Grantaire smirked.

“What was the defining moment for you Enjolras?” Marius immediately changed the subject.

“He decided we should go to the local cafe instead of the chainstore and I knew he was the one for me.” Enjolras mused sarcastically, having filed everything in alphabetical order.

“When he saw my amazing chubby body, I had him. Hook, line, and sinker.” Grantaire rotated an imaginary reel.

“You’re not chubby, Grantaire, you are perfectly healthy for your age and height. And by perfectly healthy, I mean without the excessive drinking.”

“You are my canary cage sometimes, you know that?”

“But my butt is cute.”

“Fuck yeah it is.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gadzooks06 is a genius for this chapter I love her.


	6. Marius and Cosette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, with all his new found knowledge Marius goes on his first date with Cosette.

Armed with a myriad of new information about what it means to take someone out on a first date, Marius sets to work to plan out the perfect evening for him and Cosette. He worked all week in his apartment, laying out the most awesome plan he could think of, then he presented it to Courfeyrac.

In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have shown it to Courfeyrac.

“You’re doing _what_?”

“We’re going to a museum, and we’re going to take this really cool art tour and-”

“Let me stop you right there numb nuts, a woman wants romance not paintings,” said Courf while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Paintings are romantic,” mumbled Marius.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought,” the notorious comedian scratched his chin and then snapped his fingers, “AH I got it! Here’s what you’re going to do…”

That Friday, Marius picked up Cosette at her apartment. She was in a short magenta dress, with ruffles in the skirt that complimented her especially curly hair that evening.

“Wow you look- you look absolutely stunning,” said Marius grinning.

“Really?” asked Cosette, her cheeks reddening slightly. Marius nodded and extended his arm towards her and she wrapped hers around it. They began to walk downtown.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, I was going to take you to the new exhibit at the museum but-”

“Oh really? I love museums!” Cosette chirped.

“ _Fucking Courfeyrac_ ,” Marius muttered under his breath.

“What’d you say?”

“Oh nothing, just that it’s a nice night out.”

“So if we aren’t going to the museum where are we going?”

“We’re going on a walk through the city.”

“Um, I don’t know how to say this, but that sounds kind of boring.”

Marius stopped walking and took something out of his pocket. It was a giant 32 gigabyte iPod, with a cable coming out of it. It was a headphone adapter so that two sets of earbuds could connect to one device.

“Did you bring your headphones like I asked?”

“Mmm hmmm,” Cosette looked from the adapter to Marius and her eyes crinkled because she began to smile, “We’re going on a music tour?”

“Yup, I’m not very good at talking to people I don’t know-”

“I noticed when you tried to ask me out, I thought you were going to pass out from how red you were,” she giggled.

“Well, I thought for our first date...we wouldn’t talk. We would just listen. We’d spend the evening together, but I’d be telling you who I am through my music. Then at the end of the night, you decide if you want to hear me actually tell you my story. Does that sound stupid, because if it does my friend told me-”

Cosette stepped a little closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Marius, that’s the greatest idea ever.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen actually. But before we begin this journey of silence but also join in music matrimony together I have to ask one question.”

“Uh huh?”

“Do you have Broadway on there somewhere?”

Marius looked down at his shoes, and kicked a pebble before looking back up at the blonde pixie in front of him.

“I have a lot of Broadway on this,” he said while lifting his iPod.

“Then let’s go,” Cosette plugged in her pink earbuds to the left side of the adapter and Marius copied her for the right side. He rolled his thumb around the pad and pressed the center button when it landed on “Shuffle Music.”

And so their night began.

They walked around the whole of city twice, listened to several hours worth of heavy metal, classical, Broadway, pop, and some country, and only stopped when Marius’s iPod ran out of battery. By that time, they were back where they started.

“I’m sorry it died,” he apologized shoving the device back into his pants pocket.

“Me too, I could’ve gone a couple more hours not talking to you,” when Marius looked at her with his mouth dropped, she laughed. He smiled back at her.

“Will you walk me back?”

“Sure-ab-absolutely,” Marius stammered. Cosette laughed again and started walking in the direction of her home.

He caught up to her side and cleared his throat. She turned her head to look at him.

“Marius what is it?”

“Do you think it’d be cool if I held your hand?” he blurted. Cosette froze mid stride, smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. She began to walk again, dragging a stunned Marius behind her. Marius blushed profusely, and his face only returned to its normal color by the time they reached the stoop to her building. He looked down at their hands, still connected and swayed them back and forth a bit.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” said Cosette softly.

“Me too. Can I see you again sometime? Maybe actually take you to that exhibit?”

“I’d love that.”

Their hands were still interlaced, and neither of them moved to disentangle them. Suddenly, Cosette stood up on her tiptoes and gave Marius a peck on the cheek.

“And it’d be even cooler if we held hands there too,” she whispered in his ear. Her eyes sparkled with delight and she ran up the stairs. She unlocked the door and waved back at Marius, who stood there in shock, then entered shutting the door behind her.

Marius stared at the spot in front of him, where she last stood and smiled like a child on Christmas morning or Courfeyrac when he sees a cute picture of Enjolras and Grantaire. He then proceeded to jump in the air, fists raised whooping really loudly. Above him, a window opens.

“Goodnight Marius,” called Cosette.

Marius squeaked. “Goodnight Cosette,” he said several octaves higher than his normal voice. He heard her chuckle and the window slide shut.

“That girl’s gonna kill me,” Marius said.

 

***

 

“MARIUS YOU ASKED HER WHAT?”

“You know what, shut up Courfeyrac, I got a second date.”

And for once, Courf had no witty response.

He simply huffed, “You shut up,” and sat back down.

Marius did get a second date, and a third, and a fourth, and each time, their hands always found each other _and it was so cool_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed our little love story! <3 moviemind1219 and Gadzooks06


End file.
